


The Stars In Your Eyes

by el_gilliath



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: Michael Guerin is a conundrum in Alex Manes life.Aka a snippet in the AU where Michael was adopted by a very rich Hank Guerin.





	The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christchex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/gifts).



> For my darling Christ. Happy birthday, I love you and I hope you like it.

Michael Guerin is a conundrum in Alex Manes life. He has for all appearance’s sake grown up pretty damn well, the curly haired fuck adopted into the rich Guerin family. But he just… confuses the shit out of him. Equally comfortable in a very expensive Valentino suit schmoozing his father’s business partners, as he is in dirty jeans and dusty boots hunched over an old car as he fixes the engine. A business savvy genius set to take over his father’s company, and yet he is doing a minor in mechanical engineering. Because why the fuck not. Which is exactly the words Guerin used when he asked about it.

They had a fling in high school that almost ending in Michael having a crushed hand by his homophobic dick of a dad. It didn’t, thankfully. But they always had this great connection. A cosmic one according to Guerin. Life, and the Air Force, kept them away from each other for 4 years after that but they tried to stay in touch as much as they could in between his moving around bases and a deployment to Afghanistan.

But here they are. At Albuquerque PrideFest, about to see each other face to face for the first time in 4 years. And he is wearing… that.

A shiny silver crop top, a matching mini-skirt, long silver boots with a wedge heel and a fucking cowboy hat on his head. The muscles on his back out there on display, glorious strong shoulder muscles that tapers into a strong waist and an ass that looks so good in the skirt that Alex is having trouble breathing. His thigh and calf muscles perfectly on show. Alex wants to get down on his knees and lick his everything.

He can’t, obviously, since they are in the middle of a crowded bar. And also Michael’s best friends Max and Isobel Evans are standing with him. Isobel in a tailored suit that makes her look fantastic, while Max is wearing a blue jean, white button up combo that showcases his perfect everything.

But he only spares them a glance, because he is having the worst time looking away from Michael. The son of a goddamned multi-millionaire and he is out on the town in Albuquerque wearing that. Without a care in the worlds, like he isn’t turning people’s brains into mush. He looks around and sure enough, there are a lot of guys staring at Michael with one hell of a lot of lust in their eyes. And that just makes him want to stake a claim. So he needs to up the game.

He walks into the backroom and takes off his shirt, leaving him with only a black vest and bare-chested underneath. His pants are already good, skin-tight black jeans. The only thing missing is running his hands through his hair to mess it up even more. 

He walks out again, and the trio are still standing where they were so he starts walking towards them, nervous but so ready to see Michael again. It has been too long since he saw him, his need to touch and kiss him rising like a tidal wave inside of him. He can feel it bubbling inside of him as he walks closer to the glorious muscles on display that is Michael Guerin’s back. He registers in the back of his mind that Isobel and Max have seen him and are looking at him with smirks on their faces. But he only has eyes for Michael.

He smiles at Isobel and Max as both makes excuses to leave them in peace as he stops behind Michael.

“Oh and Michael? You might want to turn around” Isobel says to Michael right as they walk away, with a wink at Alex as she does. He winks back at her and waits for Michael to take her advice. And he does. Causing Alex’s brain to short circuit. Because the view from the back was phenomenal. But the front, with Michael’s frankly fantastic abs and a skirt that does nothing to conceal that Michael is hiding quite the, uh, package makes his mouth water. So much that he almost missed Michael talking to him.

“Holy fucking shit Manes. You were hot in high school, but you grew up good” Michael tells him, not even hiding the interest in his eyes as he looks him up and down. And the feeling of Michael’s eyes slowly looking him over makes Alex even hotter. Which is just. Why the fuck is he so hot.

“I can’t say I mind the look either Guerin. Though I am curious as to how the son of Hank Guerin gets away with wearing that” he replies, flushing when Michael throws his head back and laugh. Fuck, he had forgotten how much he likes running his lips over that neck of his.

“Well you know me, Alex. I can get away with pretty much anything” Michael says with a flick of the brim on the ridiculous cowboy hat. Which is just way hotter than should be allowed. And damn if he isn’t right. Michael Guerin is the only person he knows that could wear a silver ensemble which has obviously been tailored to fit him with a bona fide Stetson on his head and make it work.

The need to touch him is making Alex tingle. So he gives Michael a flirty smile and steals his hat, plopping it onto his own head. Michael’s golden-brown curls flop down around his head like a halo. And he will get his hands into those curls, but he has another need that is bigger right now. And by the way Michael’s eyes darkens in lust as he plops the hat on his own head, he is not alone.

“You know Michael. I didn’t plan on coming here to jump your bones the second I saw you. But in all honesty. That outfit makes me want to lick you all over.” He normally wouldn’t be just that straightforward, but he has too. They’ve spent 4 years talking, missing each other’s presence, and getting to know each other. It’s time to see if their connection is still cosmic in other ways too.

“I thought you would never ask” Michael more or less growls before he takes hold of Alex’s vest and hauls him in for a kiss. And as soon as their lips touch, the world explodes for Alex. It’s like he can feel the entire cosmos in a kiss, the sun in the soft brushes of Michael’s tongue against his, the stars in the way his hands come up to gently cradle his face. He feels the vacuum of space in the way the kiss leaves him completely breathless, the galaxies in the way he longs for more, the matter in the way he never wants Michael to stop.

He whimpers into Michael’s mouth as his hands found their way into soft curls and tries to hold on as he feels ravaged by this beautiful man in front of him, touching him so sweetly as if he’s afraid Alex will disappear but holding him so tightly at the same time as if he will never let him go. He doesn’t know how long they just stand around lost in one another’s embrace and kisses, but he doesn’t care. It’s too good not too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of the outfit(minus the shoes) I picture Michael in  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1444/3082/products/EWI-MINI-SKIRT--SILVER-METALLIC-SHIMMER73916_grande.jpg?v=1539935221


End file.
